world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic (WBWSB)
"Sonic steps it up!" Sonic the Hedgehog is a veteran fighter in WBW Smash Bros. His attributes carry over from the previous Super Smash Bros games. Stage Entrance Sonic spins onto the stage and uncurls to land and pull a pose. Standard Attacks *Jab: Sonic punches once, then twice and then kicks. *Side Tilt: Sonic gets on his hands and kicks like a horse. *Up Tilt: Sonic backflips and kicks while he's at it. *Down Tilt: Sonic sweepkicks. *Dash Attack: Sonic curls into a ball and spins across the floor, before stopping and getting up. *Neutral Air: Sonic spins in place, similarly to his Insta-shield attack. *Forward Air: Sonic frontflips and slams his heel into the enemy. Has a chance to spike. Based on the Sonic Eagle/Axe Kick move from Sonic Battle. *Up Air: Sonic claps his feet together in the air. *Down Air: Sonic dives downward with his leg. Has a chance to spike. Based on the Sonic Rocket move from Sonic Battle. *Back Air: Sonic kicks from behind. *Grab Pummel: Sonic knees the enemy. *Forward Throw: Sonic steps back and then spindashes into the enemy. *Back Throw: Sonic backflips with enemy in hand and throws them behind him. *Up Throw: Sonic flipkicks the enemy hard, sending them hurdling into the air. *Down Throw: Sonic throws the enemy to the ground and starts spinning into them. *Ledge Get-up: Sonic spins onto the stage. *Forward Smash: Sonic winds up a punch. *Up Smash: Sonic charges on the ground before spinning in the air. *Down Smash: Sonic breakdance kicks. Special Moves Neutral+B: Homing Attack Sonic slowly rises into the air while spinning, as a red reticle appears on the nearest enemy. Now, it's necessary to press the special button again to get Sonic to homing attack an enemy. The longer the Homing Attack is charged, the stronger the blow will be. If charged for too long, Sonic will do a weak homing attack automatically. Custom 1: Stomp Instead of homing at an enemy with a reticle, Sonic goes directly downwards. This acts as a semi-spike as well. Based on the Bounce Bracelet. Custom 2: Dash Attack Instead of slowly rising in the air, Sonic starts charging in place to do a dash attack. He will spin forward viciously and damage anyone in sight. Side+B: Somersault Sonic quickly spins and slides across the floor once hitting it. This can act as a risky recovery move (as the hitbox is active in the air, but still vulnerable to attacks) or as a getting-out tool on the ground. Custom 1: Flame Somersault Based on the Flame Ring from Sonic Adventure 2, it acts the same as the Somersault yet slower, more powerful and fiery. Custom 2: Sonic Wind Sonic steps back and flings his arm forth, creating a small burst of wind. This can push enemies away and deal slight damage, and is a pretty lame projectile really. Up+B: Spring Jump A spring appears underneath Sonic, hurdling him into the air. Sonic himself causes no damage, but the spring falling does (unless it hits the ground or was active on the ground). Sonic is left vulnerable after springing, but can still attack. Custom 1: Springing Headbutt Acts the same as the regular Spring Jump, but doesn't cover as much distance yet now has a hurting hitbox with it. Custom 2: Blue Tornado Sonic spins around creating a small tornado to lift him. This leaves him in free fall leaving him vulnerable to any attacks without being able to fight back. The tornado does hurt other characters. Down+B: Spindash Sonic starts spinning in place. Pressing the special button again with charge the Spindash more. Once down is let go, Sonic will speed off and attack any foes that come in his way. He can also jump while spindashing too. Custom 1: Spin Charge Now moved here, the Spin Charge allows Sonic to charge just by holding the button instead of mashing it. He can also turn while dashing, and jump and move while charging. Custom 2: Light Speed Attack Sonic charges in place, and gets ready to dash forward at light speed. Similarly to the move used in Super Smash Flash 2. Final Smash: Super Sonic Using the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into the all-powerful Super Sonic! He quickly starts zipping across the screen, causing major damage to anyone he touches. His direction can be changed using up and down. Taunts *Up Taunt - Sonic spins around and wags his finger. *Side Taunt - Sonic runs in place and mockingly shouts "Catch me if ya can!~" *Down Taunt - Sonic breakdances in place and says "C'mon!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Sonic runs around, before finally stopping by and giving a thumbs up. Then he says "That was almost too easy!" *Victory #2 - Sonic grabs a Chaos Emerald and shows it off, quoting "Piece of cake!" *Victory #3 - Sonic breakdances and pulls a pose, saying "Let's do that again sometime!" *Losing - Sonic claps, giving a reluctant smile. Alternate Costumes *Normal: Sonic as per usual. *Red: Red fur, red shoes with a yellow strap and purple eyes. Meant to resemble Knuckles. *Green: Green fur, black shoes and cyan eyes. *Purple: Purple fur, purple shoes with a dark purple strap and indigo eyes. Meant to resemble NiGHTS. *White: Silver fur, black shoes and black eyes. *Black: Black fur, white shoes with a red strap and red eyes. Meant to resemble Shadow. *Jet Set: Originally hailing from Project M, Sonic dons a yellow shirt, black trousers (with a spray can), yellow skates, fingerless gloves, green shades/goggles and a headset. References Beat from Jet Set Radio. *White Jet Set: Green/lime fur, a white shirt (with green accents), tan trousers, grey skates (with green accents), white fingerless gloves, orange shades and a headset. Meant to resemble Gum from Jet Set Radio. Trophy Description